For the Love of Luna
by SenoReadahSexi
Summary: Luna and Hermione get some alone time in the forbidden forest.


Hermione's hand slid down Luna's graceful arched back. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Luna was in a cat stretch over Hermione, her pert ass in the air , while her arms and legs straddled either side the girl beneath. Her black thong stood out stark against her snow white skin, and her blue eyes blazed with desire. A desire Hermione best fulfill.

Luna broke the kiss with a gasp. Both girls were breathing heavy, trying to fill their deprived lungs with oxygen, but not wanting to stop kissing.

Hermione's hands were at Luna's bra clasp. One swift move and Luna's breasts fell bare to the night. If her nipples weren't already hard the chilly October air would have would have hardened them. The Forbidden Forest was neither the girl's first nor second choice as a location for their secret affairs, however, since all the students at Hogwarts were bustling in and out of rooms in preparation for the Halloween feast, their secret wasn't safe inside.

Hermione was beautiful in the night, her skin glowing in the moonlight that shown between the bare tree branches. She lay sprawled on the leaf covered forest floor, her head resting a soft growth of moss, wavy brown tresses fanned out framing her face. Her deep brown eyes reflecting the glittering night sky. Luna had never wanted her more. Letting her eyes travel up Hermione's bare stomach past her tight pink nipples and to her face above Luna wondered how this was all going to end for her. At first this had been experimental for both of them and Ginny too. Ginny was now falling hard for Harry and Luna wondered how long it would take until one of the guys caught Hermione's eye. The thought brought a frown to her face. This wasn't how I was supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to fall in love with Hermione.

Luna realized she was zoning out with a jolt and shook her head trying to dump the deep thoughts out and return to the moment. She took a deep breath and looked back down into Hermione's eyes.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Hermione said her voice sounding reassuring and slightly let down at the same time.

"No. No. It's not that I definitely want this." Luna knew she sounded a bit panicked but she couldn't even tell Hermione how much she wanted her. The thought it could all be called off was frightening.

Hermione's hand raised slowly to Luna's hair and wrapped a curly pale strand around her finger. Hermione liked to twirl her fingers in and around Luna's hair. The soft tugs brought Luna back to the now and sent a sexual pulse through her body.

Lust was an emotion Luna's body knew well and she responded. Leaning down on her elbows above Hermione's face she initiated another intimate kiss. As their tongues caressed each other and their bodies warmed, all the tension of life, school, boys, and magic bled out of them until there was nothing left but their desire for one another.

Hermione moaned as Luna made a circular pattern around her left nipple. When Hermione repeated the gesture on Luna in was Luna's turn to moan. Breaking their kiss Luna worked her lips across Hermione's delicate cheek to the juncture between her head and neck. Inhaling deeply Luna could smell Hermione's lavender shampoo. She took a moment to bask in the sexual desire heated by Hermione's delicate scent. After nipping at Hermione's ear for a moment she moved on, making her way to Hermione's prominent collar bones. She ran her fingers, tongue, and lips over the perfectly arched bones, teasing her while keeping her nipples hard, and waiting for their turn.

When Luna couldn't stay away from Hermione's perfect breasts any longer she slid her work down sucking, licking, and nipping on their tight pink buds. After minutes of playing and nearly bringing Hermione to her peak multiple times she couldn't wait any longer.

Slowly kissing her way down Hermione's smooth stomach, then her hips. She laid a soft kiss on each rounded hip bone then slid down to the two dimples between her hips and stomach. Running her lips in the grooves and teasing along her underwear's lacy edge. Biting onto the edge of the underwear she pulled down. Once at mid-thigh she used her hands to slip them the rest of the way off and toss them aside.

As Luna spread Hermione's thighs Hermione moaned her name. that was the best part for Luna. Hermione's lusty pant of pleasure was her name. She never felt more rewarded.

Luna ran her pointer and middle fingers over Hermione's core. Luna's touch was light and feathery but Hermione's body responded; jumping up and shifting her hips to better accommodate Luna. Luna stroked Hermione a few more times until she was good and wet. Once everything was moist she slid her fingers into Hermione's velvet soft fold.

In no time Hermione was moaning in ecstasy from her first orgasm. Before Hermione could catch her breath, Luna went down on her. The first lick of her tongue bringing forward another orgasm. Luna kept pleasing Hermione until she was a puddle of pure sexed up happiness. Luna rolled onto her back next to Hermione and they both began to catch her breath. All she could smell, taste, and feel was Hermione. All she could hear was her heartbeat and Hermione trying to regain control of her own breathing. Luna badly wanted this to last.

Hermione placed her hand on top of Luna's and fluttered her eyes open. Staring with unfocused eyes into the starry night sky, Hermione returned to herself. She shakily got to her hands and knees and crawled to Luna laying her cheek on Luna's bare stomach. They lay together cuddling for what felt like forever but was not nearly long enough. Until their bodies began to cool in the night air and they were completely wrapped around each other for warmth.

From there Hermione began stroking Luna's stomach and panty line. Eventually slipping her fingers beneath the silky thong and teasing Luna til she was wet. Then getting to her knees, Hermione got into position and ate Luna out. As Luna's pleasure overfilled her body, she screamed it to the moon, the stars, and the forest surrounding them. Her fingers buried into the soil as she moved rhythmically with Hermione and peaked again.

When they were both exhausted the two girls lay together under the vast night. As they stared at the universe Luna couldn't help but feel lonely. Each time her and Hermione had sex she came a step closer to actually telling her how she felt. She knew she could never do that, it would change everything. Ruin the balance. Malfoy and Ron both pined for Hermione and they should, one day she would choose one of the boys to be with for the rest of her life. For the only time in her life Luna wished she had been born male.

"You were amazing," Hermione said breaking the silence. "I've never been cared for so well."

"I'll always care for you," Luna said beating herself with the double meaning in the phrase.

"What were you thinking about earlier?"

Luna paused before answering. "The nargles mostly, then shopping, boys," a half truth. "oh and how hungry I am. Ready for the Halloween feast?"

While the two girls dressed Luna could only dwell on the words she didn't say.

As they left the forest Hermione twined her fingers with Luna's and they walked back to the school that way. Their hands together reinforced Luna's resolve; her feelings were one secret worth keeping.


End file.
